


Win-Win

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2014 [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GFY, post Chosen/NFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gets a little daring, but can’t quite follow through.  Fate, or maybe it’s just convenient timing, takes the matter out of her hands.  Either way, Angel wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Black Lace
> 
> Written for Rua1412 in honor of my 10th Writing Anniversary. I tried to write the naughty fun, but hinting at it is the best I managed. Still, I hope you like it, honey! This was fun to write. Big thanks to Velvetwhip for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> Written: January 28, 2014  
> Word Count: 1,073

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow stared at herself in the mirror, biting her lip in consternation. She had no idea how she’d let Faith talk her into buying the black lace lingerie set she was currently wearing. Not that it wasn’t beautiful or that she looked bad in it or anything like that, no. It was that she didn’t look or feel like herself in it.

The bra cupped her breasts and lifted them up, making them look larger than they really were while stopping short of making them look false. The lace of the panties gave a tantalizing glimpse of red curls without actually revealing anything and the matching garter belt framed her flat belly and slender hips. The black, back-seamed stockings and high heels completed the look.

She looked…sexy, and if she could get the terrified look off of her face she might even look- dare she say it?- seductive. She’d come a long way from her, admittedly, eccentric sense of style in high school, but this was more than a few steps outside her comfort zone. 

If she only had the courage to show it off to her boyfriend she’d be in business.

The bedroom door opened without warning and Willow heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, though she couldn’t see anyone in the mirror. Fate was a fickle bitch with a vindictive sense of humor, she thought uncharitably.

Willow sighed and turned around, fighting the urge to cross her arms protectively. She bit her lip again at the look on Angel’s face and felt a blush creeping over her face and chest.

“Um, surprise?” she said, doing her best to quell her awkwardness.

Without a word, Angel closed the door firmly behind him then made his way towards her. She noticed he was holding a small box in his hand, but he swept her into a kiss before she could ask about it.

When he let her up for air, Willow giggled a little. She looked up at him with a crooked smile and said, “So I guess you like it?”

Angel huffed, but smiled back at her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gently drew his index finger over her cheek, down her throat, and along the strap of her bra to trace the scalloped lace edge covering her breast. “You look beautiful,” he murmured softly, hints of an Irish lilt tingeing the words. “You’re always beautiful.”

Willow sighed in pleasure as he continued to trace the lines of her body with that one finger. She shifted as his light touch tickled along the curve of her waist, but he moved on before it got uncomfortable. He moved back a pace before he reached her panties and she looked at him in confusion. Angel just smiled enigmatically and showed her the box he’d come in with.

“I was going to wait and give this to you at dinner, but I think I’d rather see it on you now,” he explained.

Willow smiled shyly, still a little unused to receiving gifts even after five years together. She took the box and opened it, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as she looked at the necklace nestled inside. It was a Celtic pentacle, but unlike any she’d ever seen before. The design was a delicate knotwork of silver with a stone at each point: Emerald for Earth, Bloodstone for Fire, Moonstone for Water, Alexandrite for Air and a Diamond for Spirit.

“Angel,” she breathed, “It’s beautiful.” Willow felt the sting of tears and blinked a few times to hold them back. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she’d ever received.

He took the box from her, lifted the necklace out, and placed it around her neck. She turned and moved her hair out of the way so he could fasten the clasp. When the pentacle settled against her skin she felt a flare of power sweep over her and her eyes flew up to the mirror. She caught the last of a shimmer dissipating over her skin and turned to Angel in silent question.

His hands cupped her shoulders as he said, “I drew out the design, picked out the stones, and had a metal-mage I know craft it. He wove protection spells into it at my request. Only you can remove it now and it should help filter out most negative energies. I thought you might be able to use it as a focus when you cast.”

Tears welled in her eyes again and this time Willow didn’t try to stop them. Panic flared in Angel’s eyes, so she grinned before she threw herself into his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could and felt nothing but safe and loved as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

“Thank you, Angel,” she murmured into his neck. “This is the most amazing and thoughtful gift I’ve ever received. I’ll never take it off.”

“You’re welcome, _mo chroí_ *,” he whispered back. 

Then he picked her up and carried her over to their bed. Willow squealed when he dropped her lightly in the middle of the mattress. She pouted up at him then playfully blew her hair out of her face.

He grinned down at her then let his eyes roam over her prone figure. The heat in his gaze made her shiver and she relaxed back onto the pillows. “You know we have reservations in a couple of hours,” she said casually.

Angel just ‘hmmed’ as he took off his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. “Gianni will hold our table,” he said distractedly as he toed off his shoes and undid his belt. “He hates to disappoint you.”

Willow smiled bashfully. That was certainly true, and she guessed it made sense considering she’d saved the half-demon restaurateur’s wife and daughter from being sacrificed by a rival clan.

Angel was down to his silk boxers and Willow licked her lips in anticipation. He lay down beside her and placed a possessive hand on her belly. “I suppose we could be a little late,” she conceded as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

He brushed a gentle kiss over her lips and she sighed in contentment. “Happy Anniversary, Angel,” she murmured against his mouth.

“Happy Anniversary, Willow,” he replied before kissing her breathless.

They never did make it to dinner that night, but Gianni was more than happy to see them the next day.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> I compared several websites in regards to the stones that represent the elements and went with ones that showed up on multiple sites. Hopefully my Google-fu has not failed me.
> 
> *According to Google Translate _mo chroí_ = my heart in the Irish.


End file.
